


A Punishment Fit for a Child

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, Light Sadism, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Punishment, Sexual Assault, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If Felix was going to behave like a child, then Dimitri reasoned that he ought to be punished like a child.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anon Works





	A Punishment Fit for a Child

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=327388#cmt327388

The way Dimitri had his lips pursed meant that he had a lecture in mind, Felix knew the boar that well, unfortunately. A lecture which doubled in severity given the fact that Dimitri seemed particularly insufferable tonight since his hands were on his hips and the boots of his armour seemed especially prim. 

“You know, Felix,” Dimitri began on a full breath of hot air, “I’ve been thinking.”

Felix sighed. Rolled his eyes. His poor brain… It was so dull and boorish. It didn’t deserve such abuse, Felix thought to himself in dreadful humour. Anything to distract himself from the pain of being talked down to by Dimitri.

“But name calling, the cold shoulder treatment of friends, the utter lack of communication and reconciliation, it’s all rather childish.” Dimitri said.

“I see.” Felix half-replied, unthinking.

“And I don’t like it.” Dimitri said. And with a derisive nod at that to complement his intolerable nature.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Felix asked. 

“If you act like a child, you deserve to be treated like a child. It is simple as that.” Dimitri said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felix asked, eyes narrowing as he lifted his head off his hand. 

Before Dimitiri had marched in like he owned the place, Felix had been quite unopposed spending his night in idleness, sitting by the fire in the parlour, watching the flames flick and flare, eating the wood supplied. But now, he was far too clouded with the misery of being the boar prince’s playmate that he had to follow along with said prince’s games.

Dimitri glared him down. “It means,” he began, a deviant glint in those blue eyes of his, “I am going to spank you.”

“Spank me? I laugh at the thought.” Felix said and he did as he said for he was a man of his word. Albeit, one which was highly unamused and sarcastic, barking out a harsh and sardonic laugh.

One which did not amuse Dimitri in the slightest.

“I am serious.” Dimitri said. “If you act like a child, unable to effectively solve problems and socialise without throwing around petty insults and starting fights, then you will be treated - and punished - like a child. Corporeal punishment therefore seems fitting, spanking included.”

“I’d like to see you try, you fool.” Felix spat, ever sharp tongued.

“Very well.” Dimitri said.

He marched closer to the one seated lounge that Felix had been all curled up on, like a cat. Felix grew agitated with every step, wriggled around in between the lounge’s arms so that he could be defensive towards this threat, growing ever closer to him but it was useless. Raising his arms protectively only gave Dimitri the exact leverage which he needed to grab Felix’s forearm and yank him from the seat. Felix screamed, hollered, and clawed at Dimitri’s hand clamped over his arm - he only needed one for this perverse snatch at him. 

Dimitri pulled Felix to his feet, all but dangling him in the air, and Felix’s arm, right down to the bone, felt crushed by the vice-like grip that Dimitri had on him.

“Unhand me!” screamed Felix.

“Play stupid games, earn stupid prizes. You taunted me when I told you, very clearly, that I intended to punish you and you had the gall to disbelieve my words.” Dimitri told him, voice dropping a couple octaves.

Felix shivered. He was very genuinely menaced by  _ this _ Dimitri. All bestial and strangely lawful. The dark Dimitri which lurked beneath that innocent schoolboy demeanour of Dimitri’s.

Dimitri yanked Felix closer to him. Felix stumbled, dragged around like nothing more than a raggedy toy and was shoved against the arm of the chair. With one arm bent behind his back, he, himself, was bent over the arm of the chair. His face pressed into the warmth and indent of the cushion which he had been sitting on.

“Hm, what’s a good number, Felix, you tell me?” Dimitri taunted him and his voice had risen those few octaves again, making it seem as though this was just schoolboys horsing around rather than a genuine threat which made Felix hugely and entirely uneasy from the pit of his gut outwards.

“Fuck off.” Felix snarled.

“How about three, hm? I think three is a good number. Three houses, good things come in threes, third time lucky: all sorts of good things happen in threes. Perhaps you could even learn some manners in three.” Dimitri mused, more to himself than anyone else.

Felix huffed. “Fine.” he said. The sooner this was over the better. So, three would suffice but he could secretly assure Dimitri that his manners would only worsen after this.

Dimitri smiled to himself as he readied his free hand. He couldn’t trust Felix after all to innocently hold onto the lounge’s armrest whilst he spanked. No, the boy-child would brim with far too much resistance, if he did that. So, a short leash was necessary and aware of his strength, Dimitri did lessen his grip on Felix lest he cut circulation or the like with it.

Dimitri struck Felix’s bottom for the first of the three times.

Felix kicked his legs. Not necessarily on purpose, Dimitri thought, since it was rushed and reactive like a spooked horse’s legs but he did kick them. Dimitri steeled himself but there had only been a miss from Felix.

“I know you didn’t mean to do that on purpose,” Dimitri cooed and it made Felix’s skin crawl, “but two more.”

He was swift with that promised second strike. Felix struggled again, against the lounge, raking and grinding his lower body against the lounge, accidentally arousing himself, he chose to hope and believe that it was an accident, but at least he didn’t thrash his legs about this time. He was terrified as to what may happen to him if he even did so much as lightly kick his highness’ shins on accidents. Felix was certain that he wouldn’t get away spanked with that; a broken bone at the very least. His heart raced in his chest, too hot and too afraid. His arm ached and now his ass did as well. He hated it. He hated how it was turning him on and how he was at the utter submission of his boar prince.

“One more.” Dimitri taunted him, almost sing-song and so fucking sadistic. “You’ve been such a good boy, surprisingly. I know there’s an obedient and civilised child in there somewhere, I just had to find him.”

Felix’s face burned, fire red as he glared daggers towards the fire. Oh, what he would give for the fire to suddenly erupt and to take them all down to Hell with it.

Dimitri struck Felix for the third time and it was easily the worst of the three spanks. Through the tough fabric of his Academy uniform, made specifically for durability, Felix’s ass still stung in the echo of Dimitri’s hand print. Tears simmered on the crevices of Felix’s tear ducts, rough and haphazard and salty. He bit his lower lip as he tried to bite back at the pain but the pierce of his teeth wasn’t enough. He was terrified that some beast had awoken in Dimitri and that he may strike a good many more than what was so one-sidedly negotiated.

Of course, being a noble man of his word, Dimitri had no intention of striking him a fourth time despite Felix’s apprehension. Instead, he finally released Felix’s arm. He smiled a cruel smile: so cruel that he didn’t even realise the callousness on the curve of his mouth.

“I will be taking my leave now, Felix.” Dimitri told him. “On the note that you cease behaving like a child, of course.”

“Whatever. Fuck off. Get out.” Felix spat. He remained bent into place though, as though Dimitri had never released him. He still felt like he couldn’t breathe. His right arm which had been taken by Dimitri continued to ache with the pressure of being so violently held. He was certain that, at the very least, he had some forsaken fracture in either his radius or ulna. 

Dimitri sighed, vaguely petulant and greatly disappointed. “Perhaps we need further lessons in manners.” He tapped the side of his face lightly. As lightly as a feather. And he could never understand the sadism behind his actions because he was so used to the internal strength of them, breaking sewing needles and strangling spoons. 

Felix stiffened. His blood ran ice cold.

“But, another time. Perhaps you need to reflect on this punishment first for results.”

Dimitri left. His footsteps were calm, even radiant with the inherent rightness that Dimitri saw within himself and the punishment which he had doled out for his childhood friend. It was only when those eerily calm footsteps could no longer be heard, it was then, and only then, that Felix could wearily remove himself from the parlour. In his haste and hurry, Felix let the fire burn unseen.


End file.
